And then, well, they do IT
by soulmatesDC
Summary: Um . . .yeah. Parody of our favorite couple. THIS IS A PARODY PEOPLE, IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE WORD MEANS, LOOK IT UP!


A/N: Yeah, well this kind of came out of no where. It is in no way making fun of anyone who uses anything I wrote about, seeing as I have used one or two myself. Oh, and it sucks . . . but I just had to write it for someone.

Dedicated to Inulover4eva because well . . . she knows why. And if you don't, you are not as smart as I thought you were. Haha, love you!

Other than the situation made obvious by the title, there may be a curse or something, so I'm rating it T. But I honestly don't get the whole rating system . . . oh well.

Enjoy and review (although I will be shocked if I actually get any)

Disclaimer: I own nothing (I kind of wish I didn't own this crap either)

* * *

Running up the stairs, all Casey could think about was the news she just found out and how she had to tell Derek. Why did she have to tell Derek? Well, she really didn't know. She just felt he needed to know and she was going to be the one to tell him. So that's exactly what she was going to do.

Casey barges into his room, because she never knocks, even though she was the one who came up with the stupid rule about knocking before entering a room. She instantly sees Derek laying on his bed listening to his Ipod, which is what he always seems to be doing, since he is too lazy to put on his stereo that he used to listen to all the time.

And besides, it completely makes sense for a jobless 15 year-old to be able to afford a $300 music listening device, since he is Derek and needed to get one of the more expensive ones. However, after paying for the Ipod he couldn't afford the $20 ear bud headphones, so he still has those old early '90s ones that hang around his neck. But he doesn't really care, because he is cool and nobody in school will make fun of him. He might even bring them back in style, like his leather jacket.

And no, his father and new step-mom didn't but the Ipod for him, because if they did Casey would bitch about not having one of her own, but that's a different story all together.

So, as Casey sees him lying on his bed, she thinks for just a second how sad it is that he wasn't changing. But, before she could give this thought a second to register, Derek notices her in his room.

"What are you doing in my room Casey?" He asks, wondering what she is doing in his room.

"Mom and George took the kids out for the day. I don't know where, but we are home alone."

Derek just nodded his head, knowing that this information was really important and not at all useless to him. He actually doesn't care anymore that Casey just came into his room without knocking or waiting for him to let her in. He knew he would have done the same to her if he was the one to find out first.

Suddenly, without moving at all, Casey slips and falls to the floor. Somehow, since Derek named her Klutzilla, she seems to just lose her footing just standing there and crashes to the floor at all times of the day. She could just breathe and then she falls. It's quite annoying actually.

But, only when she is dancing she is not Klutzilla. Sure, she might fall into the couch or something, but it's not like she is really klutzy. Dancing isn't all that difficult if you really think about it. Not as difficult as just standing there anyway.

Something snaps in Derek and he literally flies across the room and catches Casey, even though she is already on the floor. Before he could think of what he is doing, he is holding her in his arms. He doesn't know why, but he didn't want her to get hurt, even though the emotional damage he had done to her in the past couldn't even compare to the slight inconvenience of falling down from a standing position.

Casey suddenly looks up into Derek's eyes, which she never noticed were brown before, even though she sits across from him every night at dinner.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Casey asks Derek as he helps her sit on his bed, because Derek is so coldhearted and has never done anything before than completely evil things to her. I mean, he didn't stick her coral sweater in the toilet or anything, but Casey just figured that was because he liked the color or something, so why ruin something you like.

Why did she put on the sweater thing anyway? It wasn't like the shirt she had on under it still couldn't be seen.

Rubbing the back of his neck, because besides listening to his Ipod he doesn't really do anything else, he realizes something for the first time.

"I don't know Casey, I think I might like you."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Casey says again.

Derek looks at her like she is an idiot and repeats slowly, "I don't know Casey, I think I might like you."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Casey says yet again.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Are you a broken record or something?" Derek says as he slaps the side of Casey's head.

She gets out of her trance and rubs the side of her head while she looks at Derek. "What just happened?"

"I don't know, you kept repeating yourself like some robot or something."

Thinking this was completely normal, like it's happened before, Casey nodded her head. "So, what was I saying?"

"You asked why I am being so nice to you."

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"This is the last time I am going to say this. I love you Casey." And this does not shock Derek whatsoever, being that he said that he only thinks he might like her only a minute or so ago. And just that morning he went into the bathroom while she was in the shower and flushed the toilet on her. Nope, loving her was the most logical thing to him at that moment.

Casey just tilts her head, as if somehow the words could enter her head a little bit better. Staring at Derek, she thinks that she might have heard wrong, since he couldn't like her, let alone love her. And it's not because they are step-siblings, it's just because she's Casey and he's Derek. They go together like peanut butter and jelly, but bad tasting peanut butter and jelly.

Noticing that Casey is too deep in thought to respond, Derek breaks out in a monologue, explaining all of these feelings he has for Casey that he is just realizing as the words are coming out of his mouth.

Unfortunately, Casey doesn't really hear anything except a buzzing sound since Derek said he loves her. Because, after thinking that he was crazy for a spilt second, she too realizes that she loves him as much as he loves her.

So, doing the only thing that she can think of, she kisses him, hoping that he buzzing sound will stop. Derek responded before her lips even touched his because he saw it coming. Who wouldn't just kiss you after you tell them you love them? He opened his mouth to hers and the kiss became extremely wet and sloppy but passionate and loving at the same time.

Suddenly, Derek gets super human strength and rips off all of Casey's clothes within seconds. Casey, somehow absorbing some of Derek's superpowers tears his clothes off as well.

And then, well, they do IT.

They woke up hours later because they were too tired to do anything afterwards except fall asleep. Looking into one another's eyes, they know that they are where they are supposed to be, which is in Derek's bed, in their parent's house, when no one is home, completely naked.

Casey's eyes widen as she says "Oh my god Derek, I think I'm pregnant."

"Really? How do you know?" Derek asks, because he is really excited to be a 15 year old father who happened to fail the first grade. But, how could he have failed the first grade, be in the same year in high school as Casey and still be the same age as her? But, no one really thinks of these questions when they think of Derek, because they don't question anything when it comes to him.

"I just felt the baby kick." Casey says, even though it's probably just indigestion.

"That's amazing, I'm so happy."

Later that day, when the family came back from wherever they were, Casey and Derek decided not to hide the fact that they are now a couple . . . an expecting couple.

"What do you mean you are together and expecting? How did this happen?" Nora asked because George chocked on something he was eating and died on the floor. But no one seemed to notice because there were more pressing matters at hand.

"Well Nora, Casey and I kind of did IT."

"Oh," Nora began as if realizing how a baby is made for the first time in her life, even though she has two daughters of her own. "IT," she whispered to herself.

"Yeah mom, and we love each other." Casey added, as if it would really make a difference in the matter.

Grabbing her car keys and stepping over her now deceased husband, Nora walked towards the front door. "Well, come on. It looks like we need to go baby shopping."

And no one mentioned anything about them being step-siblings. They figured that George might have brought it up if he was still alive, but since he's not he didn't. And now that he's gone, Derek and Casey aren't really step-siblings anymore, right? RIGHT?


End file.
